My (Un)lucky Birthday
by Hozuki19
Summary: Ketemu Jiang Shi bikin sial? Jika ditanya begitu, Kasamatsu Yukio akan menjawab "Ya!" tanpa ragu. Karena dia mengalaminya sendiri walaupun Jiang Shi itu sebenarnya adalah siswa tukang modus dan tukang gombal yang terkenal seantero Kaijo.


Udara pagi cukup segar, hari ini Kasamatsu berangkat ke sekolah dengan sepeda. SMA Kaijo tidak jauh dari sini, membuatnya santai menikmati udara pagi. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat sosok berbaju hitam yang melompat-lompat. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengingat cerita teman sekelasnya yang mendapat julukan 'kakak _brocon_ sedunia' di sekolahnya. _"Vampir China pake baju adat yang wananya hitam. Kalau ketemu, biasanya bakalan kena sial."_

Kasamatsu terus mengayuh sepedanya, ia melirik ragu pada sosok yang melompat itu karena takut digigit mendadak. Tapi nyatanya sosok itu terus melompat dan melewatinya. Kasamatsu menengok ke belakang, takutnya sosok itu mengejar. Namun sepertinya perkataan teman sekelasnya itu benar, bertemu vampir China akan mendapat sial. Buktinya saja Kasamatsu yang menengok ke belakang untuk mengawasi vampir itu tidak menyadari tangannya yang memegang stang sepeda mulai membelokkan arahnya ke pinggir, dan berakhir dengan Kasamatsu yang jatuh ke sungai kecil bersama sang sepeda. "VAMPIR GILA!"

* * *

 **My (Un)lucky Birthday**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning:**

OOC berat, typo berlebih, crack pair, bahasa non baku, nista, garing, gaje, dll.

* * *

Gym basket SMA Kaijo dipenuhi oleh anggota tim basket yang tengah latihan. Tim inti diminta berkumpul oleh sang kapten yang kini memasang wajah ceria. "Apa kalian ingat ini hari apa?" dengan muka berharap, ia menunggu jawaban dari rekannya. "Hari Sabtu..." empat anggota lainnya berkoor ria, jawaban yang membuat Kasamatsu memasang topeng iblisnya. "LARI LIMA PULUH KELILING MEMUTARI SEKOLAH!"

Padahal ia sudah melupakan kejadian tadi pagi, Kasamatsu bersyukur karena masih menyimpan cadangan pakaian di lokernya. Kobori yang melihat wajah kusut kaptennya ingin bertanya, namun mengurungkan niatnya karena merasakan aura yang berbahaya darinya.

'Tiga bocah sialan. Kasamatsu ngamuk, baru tau rasa!' batinnya. Mata _onyx_ menatap tajam Kobori. "Apa lu liat-liat? Punya hutang ke gue?" 'Yang ada elu yang punya hutang ceban ke gue!' pret. Kobori gak berani ngomong gitu ke makhluk _tsudere_ semi _yandere_ di depannya, bisa-bisa dia langsung dirajam bola basket.

"Oi, kenapa mukanya kusut gitu? Lupa disetrika?" dan center Kaijo berlari menjauh sambil bergumam. "Lu berani amat nantang maut begitu, Nash."

"Gue ketemu vampir abnormal gak berotak pas kesini, sampai gue jatuh ke sungai lagi..." muka sedih, dibalas tatapan sedih. Nash menepuk bahu Kasamatsu penuh simpati. "Satu kata, enam huruf, buat lu..." wajah yang tertunduk kembali menatap pemuda pirang itu. "Mampus." Nash berkata tanpa dosa lalu ia berlari menghindari amukan _hulk_ jadi-jadian disana. "MAKHLUK KUNING SHIYALAN!" sebenarnya pemuda pirang itu tidak mau dijadikan tumbal, tapi ini demi adiknya tersayang.

Kasamatsu yang sprint mengejar Nash tidak menyadari sosok ganguro(?) yang masuk gym dan mengambil tas seluruh tim inti klub basket itu kecuali milik sang kapten. "Dai- _chan_ , cepetan!" bisik gadis pink yang bersamanya. "Ck, sabar Satsuki! Tas mereka berat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kasamatsu masih mengejar makhluk pirang yang berlari kesetanan di depan sana. "JANGAN LARI WOI!" teriak murka sang gozila(?) pada Nash. "OKE GUE GAK BAKAL LARI!"

 _Wusssh_

Kapten basket itu cengo melihat Nash memanjat pohon dengan cepat. "Lu suka nyebut monyet ke orang lain, tapi kenapa lu manjat pohon kayak monyet?" ucapan Kasamatsu benar-benar sarkastik, membuat Nash berlinang air mata buaya di atas pohon. 'Kakak adek sama-sama memikat. **Memikat untuk ditendang**!' pikir pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Biarin! Coba aja manjat sini! Lu kalau bisa tangkep gue, hajar aja gue sepuasnya. Kalau lu gagal, lu harus _pole_ _dance_ di tiang ring basket sekolah! Tenang aja, gue ajak Ryouta juga buat nonton."

Kasamatsu emosi melompat dan meraih dahan paling rendah. "Murid pindahan dilarang songong, gini-gini juga gue sering manjat pohon tetangga!" wahai kapten, apakah kau menyadari baru saja membuka aibmu sendiri?

Masih dalam keadaan emosi, _point_ _guard_ tergalak seantero Kaijo memanjat pohon itu. "Kyaaa! Jangan perkosa aku! Tolooong!" ampun, rasanya Kasamatsu ingin _head_ _bang_ ke tembok. Kenapa Nash bisa memekik dengan kalimat nista seperti itu? Apakah dia belajar dari Mibuchi? Yang jelas Kasamatsu merinding badai. "AMIT-AMIT! Gue naksir sama-"

"YOOOSSH! REBOOOUUND!"

 _SRET!_

 _BRUAGH!_

"HAYAKAWA!" tanpa alasan yang jelas pula, maniak rebound(?) dari Kaijo datang dan menarik kaki Kasamatsu hingga sang kapten jatuh terjungkal.

Hayakawa berlari dengan kecepatan gila, namun masih bisa dikejar oleh pemuda bernomor punggung empat itu dengan sprint, mengabaikan Nash yang tertawa di atas pohon. Hayakawa melompati semak-semak di depannya, sedangkan Kasamatsu tetap sprint menembus semak-semak tersebut. Alhasil...

 _SRAK!_

 _BYUUUR!_

Jatuh ke kubangan air di belakang semak-semak tersebut. "AAARRGH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JAN! KEN! PON!"

 _BLETAK!_

"JAN! KEN! PON!"

 _BLETAK!_

"JAN! KEN! PON!"

 _BLETAK!_

"JAN! KEN! PON!"

 _BLETAK!_

"JAN! KEN! PON!"

 _BLETAK!_

"HUWEEE!" entah beruntung atau tidak, Kasamatsu yang masih basah kuyup melihat makhluk kuning ikemen dan makhuk biru kurang terang tengah bermain suit sambil membawa galon air yang kosong di dekat bohon bambu.

"Kise, jersey milikku basah, aku boleh pinjam milikmu?" mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga meminjam jersey sang _kouhai_ , karena Kise sendiri sudah memakai seragam putra SMA Kaijo.

Kise mengambil jersey biru dari tasnya dan memberikan pada sang _senpai_ yang segera ganti baju di sisi pohon yang lain. Sedangkan siswa kelas sepuluh dari SMA Kaijo dan Touou melanjutkan bermain suit.

"JAN! KEN! PON!"

 _BLETAK!_

"ITTAI-SSU! Aominecchi, kau belajar suit dari Midorimacchi? Kenapa kau menang terus-ssu?!" ujar sang model sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hahaha, _ore ni katteru no wa ore dake da_!" ujar Aomine.

Kasamatsu kembali dengan jersey bernomor punggung tujuh yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ia berdiri di sebelah kanan Kise.

"JAN! KEN! PON!"

 _BLETAK!_

Aomine gunting dan Kise kertas, lalu karena sang ikemen kalah maka _ace_ Touou itu memukulkan galon ke kepala Kise. Sedangkan kapten Kaijo malah tertawa jahat pada sang _kouhai_. "Oi, kau yakin ingin jadi seme? Empat _quarter_ saja kau sudah tidak bisa berdiri." Aomine tersenyum meremehkan, sedangkan bagi pemuda _onyx_ kelas dua belas itu kalimatnya terdengar ambigu. "Cih, aku hanya salah bergerak-ssu! Jika aku tidak seenaknya, pasti kau sudah takluk padaku-ssu!" pipi Kasamatsu merona. ' _Kami-sama_! Apa maksud dari percakapan ini?!' batinnya. "Hee? Tapi keringatmu banyak sekali saat itu. Kau tampak lelah, bahkan wajahmu sampai pucat."

"JAN! KEN! PON!"

 _BLETAK!_

"AAARGH! Kau juka kelelahan saat itu, kan?! Mengaku saja-ssu!" oke, Kasamatsu ingin terjun dari atap sekolah sekarang. 'Seme, empat _quarter_ , tidak bisa berdiri, salah bergerak, seenaknya, takluk, keringatmu banyak sekali, kelelahan, apa-apaan itu?!' batin Kasamatsu.

" _EROOO_!" kedua siswa yang berbeda umur darinya saling bertatapan bingung. " _Ero_ dari apanya, _senpai_? Kita membicarakan saat Kaijo melawan Touou di Inter-High, dan aku memang cedera sampai tidak bisa berdiri-ssu. Senpai sendiri yang membantuku berjalan, 'kan? Apakah itu _ero_ -ssu?" ya, sang _point_ _guard_ makin malu karena gagal paham. "Salah kalian juga memakai bahasa yang ambigay!"

"JAN! KEN! PON!"

Aomine batu dan Kise kertas. Hening...

"KATA-KATAMU BASI! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" masih tertawa, Kise mengayunkan galonnya dengan keras dan hendak menampar pipi kanan siswa Touou dengan benda tersebut. Namun naas, Aomine yang mempunyai reflek bagus dapat menghindar dengan cepat dan galon tersebut...

 _BUAGH!_

Tepat mengenai wajah Kasamatsu Yukio dengan elitnya. "K-I-S-E.. R-Y-O-U-T-A..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise dan Aomine menghilang, Kasamatsu malah bertemu Kobori dan Nakamura yang membawa kamera khusus untuk memotret makluk sejenis vampir dan Jiang Shi. Kasamatsu diminta untuk menghadap kamera lalu diikat dengan tali.

"Kapten hanya perlu fokus, ini adalah cara untuk memanggil vampir." Nakamura berkata kalem sambil memegang kamera, siam untuk memotret. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, kau harus siap. Satu... Dua... TIGA!"

 _CUP!_

"MANTAV! GUE HAJAR LU KOBORI!" Nakamura memotret ekspresi fabulous sang kapten yang pipinya dicium mendadak oleh pemuda bersurai cokelat. Kobori berlari kesetanan, membuat Kasamatsu kembali sprint yang entah sudah berapa kali ia seperti ini.

Nakamura hanya melongo melihat kaptennya bisa sprint secepat itu walau dalam keadaan terikat. Kasamatsu memang tidak bisa ditebak. "Kobori- _san_ , jangan lupa buat surat wasiat..."

Sedangkan _center_ Kaijo itu terus mengumpat dalam hati, walau ia sebetulnya puas bisa mengerjai Kasamatsu. "AMPUNI HAMBAAA!"

"KAPTEEEEENN!" melihat ke belakang, Kasamatsu melotot horor ketika menemukan sosok tinggi besar berkulit gosong(?) yang memakai seragam SMA Kaijo. "Silver-"

 _BRUAGH!_

Dan menabrak Kasamatsu begitu saja. "NYADAR BODI WOY!" ada rumor jika _point_ _guard_ terhebat ini bisa meruntuhkan pohon jika sudah benar-benar marah, Silver langsung takut. Tapi murid berbadan besar itu memutuskan untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat sang kapten.

Jason Silver langsung memberikan kertas kuning pada Kasamatsu yang masih menatapnya tajam. "Ke rumah keluarga Kise sekarang, darurat!" lalu pergi begitu saja. "Dasar aneh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jalan menuju kediaman Kise cukup jauh, ditambah lagi sekarang langit mendung. Kasamatsu Yukio tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah bangunan besar bergaya Jepang kuno. 'Duh, Kise dimana sih?' ia sedikit menunduk. Jersey bernomor punggung tujuh yang kebesaran kini membalut tubuhnya. Dari harum jersey itu saja sudah membuat Kasamatsu merona, apalagi jika pemiliknya ada bersamanya saat ini?

 _Fyuuuh..._

 _Fyuuuh..._

Sosok berbaju hitam dan bertaring tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kasamatsu.

"HIII!"

 _PLAK!_

Dan sang _point_ _guard_ reflek menampar sosok itu lalu melompati pagar setinggi dua meter dengan indahnya. "KISEEE!"

Sosok pirang di teras rumah itu berdiri. "Senpai..." gumamnya dengan nada rendah, Kasamatsu merinding. "Minta darah..." mata merah, taring tajam. "Kise, kau... Jiang Shi? Tapi Kau bukan orang China, 'kan?" si surai hitam mematung. 'Kise mau minta darah? Berarti nanti aku digigit? Tapi masalahnya 'kan vampir itu suka gigit...'

 _BLUSH!_

Kasamatsu mengeluarkan kertas kuning yang tidak ia perhatikan tulisannya, lalu mengikuti ajaran –sesat- dari Nash.

" _Kalau ketemu vampir China, tempel aja kertas ini di jidatnya biar gak gigit ke leher. Tapi harus pake mulut ya!"_

Kasamatsu mendekatkan kertas tersebut, lalu...

 _CUP!_

Mencium kening sang _kouhai_ walau dibatasi oleh kertas kuning yang kini menempel itu. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah tulisan di kertas itu sendiri.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou, senpai_!" pemuda pirang ikemen itu langsung memeluk senpainya. Tak lupa juga Nakamura dan Hayakawa yang langsung keluar dari rumah dengan Kobori yang membawa kue ulang tahun, Momoi dari pintu gerbang bersama Jiang Shi jadi-jadian tadi yang ternyata adalah Moriyama, sampai Jason dan Nash yang muncul dari balik semak-semak.

"Jangan kaget _senpai_ , aku dan Moriyama- _senpai_ hanya memakai lensa kontak dan gigi taring palsu." Kise tersenyum malaikat membuat Kasamatsu kembali merona. " _Arigatou_ , Ryouta- _kun_..."

.

.

.

 **Owari**

* * *

A/N: OTANOME KASAMATSU-SENPAI! #ditendang

Gomen baru bisa publish jam segini, salahkan author yang males ngetik :v #dirajambolabasket

Arigatou juga buat Ai-san karena sudah mengingatkan saya tadi (Ai-san publish, saya langsung lanjutin ini dulu karena belum selesai-_-)

Oke, sekian dari saya.

RnR

* * *

 **Omake**

.

.

.

Aomine memandang sendu langit dari belakang rumah kediaman Kise. Ia tidak menyadari Momoi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

" _Oh Tuhan~ Kucinta Kise..._

 _Sayang Kise..._

 _Rindu Kise..."_

 _Kise nya nggak~_ "

Aomine menyanyikan lagu galau dari negeri antah berantah dengan ngenesnya. Momoi menepuk pelan bahu sahabat kecilnya itu. "Yang sabar ya, Dai- _chan_..."


End file.
